


Rwby The training continues

by The1animefreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a training excersize in Peter Ports class an accident sends Nora to the infirmary. Ren being worried about his childhood friend goes to make sure she is okay and he realizes that he wishes he could be more than friends with her and decides that the idea of them being together isn't weird at all. PAIRING Ren x Nora or Renora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rwby The training continues

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently decided to check out Rwby and it is a really good show and I love it so far. None of these characters are mine and I hope you enjoy and if you haven't seen Rwby yet please check it out.

"Hello fellow hunters and huntresses in training, I hope your ready for a special excersize today" Peter Port the teacher said while picking up his weapon Blunderbuss. "This particular excersize will require your weapons so your instructions are to retrieve your weapons, change out of your school uniforms and meet me in front of the school" Peter said while packing some stuff from his desk into a pack he had. "You all have 15 minutes before we leave you here so please use your time wisely and not goof off, all leaders have to make sure all of their team is ready to go" Peter said while walking out. "Hear that we have a field trip!" Nora said excited. "I just wonder what the excersize will be" Ren said gathering his books. "Hey look there's Ruby and Weiss, they look really mad..I'll go say hi" Nora said while skipping over to the two. "Wait Nora" Pyrrha  said while putting a hand on the hyper girls shoulder. "Hm?" Nora said stopping to turn to her fellow teammate. "I don't think that's a good idea Nora, you might get in the middle of their fight" Pyrrha said hoping Nora would understand. "Oh okay" Nora said still cheerful. Ren looked over at Nora and saw her flashing one of her signature smiles, he blushed slightly and just focused on the book he was holding. Team RWBY and team CRDL had just left the room and Jaune didn't want his team to fall to far behind so he told them to go to their dorms so that they won't be late. After team JNPR got ready they met team Rwby in the hallway the tension between Ruby and Weiss seemed like it died down, they still had 5 minutes until the teacher left and they all walked together making sure to keep an eye on the the time. They all met in the courtyard and they still had a few minutes to spare before the teacher said we had to leave. "Hey beautiful" Cardin said while putting his arm around Pyrrha. Pyrrha sighed in pure annoyance "Take it off or I break it off". Cardin let go and backed off and let go of Pyrrha. Pyrrha realizing what she said felt bad but she was just really annoyed with his advances. Before Pyrrha could apoligize the teacher came out and told the class that the excersize would begin and for each individual excersize 3 different teams would be present. "He read off group 1, group 2 and then Group 3, Group 3 consisted of Team RWBY, team JNPR and team CDNL. Peter led the kids to a training ground on a mountain on a cliff they all had hiked up there in awe at all the different rock formations they saw. They eventually saw a metal gate with the academy logo on it and Peter opened it gesturing his students inside. "Welcome to one of the many training grounds that Beacon has. This excersize with involve a whole hoard of Death Stalkers that we captured to train students here in this specific terrain. This excersize will help you in the field when you graduate, it is not uncommon for new graduate teams to be put in the field at once to help take care of a big group of monsters, and in able to complete one of those missions successfully you must know how to protect yourself and everyone that is around you and that includes people that are not on your current team. The objective is for the Leaders of each team, each team leader will help coordinate their teams to perform a successful retreat."Peter said putting down his sack he was carrying. "Excuse me but why don't we just kill them they are many of us we can easily overpower them" Cardin said flexing his muscles. "Well Mr. Cardin, its not always about getting a target or being the best you have to think about the well being of the fellow hunters and huntresses, that is the main objective of being a leader" Peter said while drawing his weapon. "Okay ill test group 1 now and after your tested you may head back to the academy for some well deserved rest." Peter said while leaving group 2 and 3 to prep for their testing period. Group 1 test went perfectly and they all returned unharmed and headed back. Not long after group 1 came out and left the teacher called in Group 2. While group 2 was testing the 3 teams still remaining before the test decided to talk about their opponent. Before they could go into to much detail thanks to goofing around between the teams Group two came back, a couple of kids show some signs of bruising but other than that their test went smoothly. Then the moment of truth was here when the teacher finally called Group 3. Team RWBY and JNPR already had experience of fighting with each other but now they had to incorporate team CRDL into the mix, Ren was a bit concerned because the leaders of Team JNPR and CRDL hadn't exactly gotten along in the past, mostly due to the fact that Cardin was a huge prick. "Now here are your instructions there will be 10 Death stalkers all have been aggravated from the two previous groups so the last test is always the most violent, but I choose you guys for the last group because I have high hopes for all of you. Again to remind you you will not engage any of the Death stalkers directly, again the point of this is to retreat without any major injuries. I will fire off a flare signaling the start of the test and the team leaders will decide when to evacuate, it is a trait that all good leaders have to have. They 3 teams were brought to this huge stone plateau over that was about 20 miles up off the ground, down the cliff had a valley full trees. "Remember evade, evacuate and escape" Peter said while firing the flare. 10 Death stalkers swarmed in immediately attacking the group of kids. "Oh yeah I can't help you, I will only intervene if I feel things are getting out of hand." Peter said while jumping on a ledge to monitor the teams in action. "Ruby behind you" Yang said punching away the Death Stalker targeting her. "Thanks!" Ruby shouted while sniping a couple of them. "Damn i'm not warding them away" Ruby said under her breath. "Nora move it stupid!" Cardin said pushing her out of the way to get her hit on a Death stalker.  Nora lost her balance and bumped into Blake both went and fell in front of a Death Stalker. "Nora! Blake watch it!" Ruby shouted. Hearing Nora's name being called Ren turned to see his childhood friend on the ground with a stinger heading towards her and Blake. Ren's heart sunk as he saw that, his chest hurt and his heart rate increased, he just wanted to drop everything just to protect Nora but he was already fighting with Jaune and he was too far away from them to make it in time even if he did. "Hold on Blake" Nora said using her gun and pointed it at the ground and fired, the recoil from the shot threw Nora and Blake into the air away from the stinger and saved them both. "Thanks Nora" Blake said while heading back into battle. "No problem" Nora said firing some more rounds. "Ruby! Cardin! We should retreat now!" Jaune said while swinging his sword. "Yeah we should! Team lets retreat!" Ruby said regrouping. Jaune did the same thing with his team. "Come on lets follow Ruby out of here!" Jauns shouted. "Hurry up Cardin!" Ruby shouted firing at the Death Stalkers. Cardin's team had already followed orders but Cardin was another story. "No way I can do this" Cardin said while jumping on the monster and swinging his mace. "No thats not part of the plan!" Jaune shouted. Cardin wouldn't listen and Peter noticed. "Mr. Cardin if you do not follow your teammates I will end the test here and now!" Peter shouted furious at his behavior. Cardin despite the threats still continued to fight alone. "Peter then rang two bells and the Death stalkers like they were trained they started to go back into their cage. Angry and having somewhat of a temper tantrum he ran up to a Death Stalker and swung at its stinger and smashing it clean off. The stinger flew toward the group of students hitting a relaxed and unsuspecting Nora knocking her weapon away from her and sending her off the cliff. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" Nora screamed as she plummeted. "NORA!" Ren screamed. "Oh no" Blake said running toward the edge and jumping. "Weiss give me a boost!". "Right!" Weiss said as the symbol appeared and sent Blake so she could catch up to Nora. "Ah! Ow!" Nora screamed as she hit tree branches. Blake used her ribbon and caught Nora before she could hit anything else. "Nora! Nora answer me!" Blake said jumping to the ground. Blake noticed blood on Nora's forehead and looked around for a way up and saw on the wall more symbols by Weiss she could use to climb the wall (Like when Ruby decapitated the Nevermore).Blake quickly climbed the wall holding Nora bridal style and got back to the others. "Nora Oh my god!" Ren said running over to her.The rest of the kids went toward Nora to make sure she was still alive. "Oh god i'm so sorry....I should have protected you" Ren said while Nora was handed to him. "What is your problem!" Ren said while setting Nora down gently and pulled out his weapons angrily and went over to Cardin. "What did I do? It was Mr. Peter's stupid excersize". Cardin said crossing his arms. "You have no idea what you did! Do you?!" Ren countered. "All I know is that I strongly and fantastically knocked a stinger off a-" Cardin was interrupted by a shove by Jaune. "What are you two so pissed about?! Why do you all look like I killed your pet for that matter?" Cardin said putting his weapon back into its holster. "You could have killed Nora! Not once but twice!" Ren said still furious. "It's not my fault she can't be aware of her surroundings" Cardin said. "I swear I should kick your a-"Ren said but was interrupted. "R-ren?" Nora said weakly coming back into consciousness. "Nora don't worry i'm right here" Ren said running to her side. "My head hurts Ren" Nora said attempting to move her arm. "R-r-ren..." Nora whimpered."Yes Nora what's wrong?" Ren said concerned aboout his friend." I can't move my right arm" Nora said tears streaming down her face.   


End file.
